Zobooland
Zobooland is an imaginary world made in claymation. Zoboomafoo will often show off this strange world when a portion of the episode reminds him of a time in said Zobooland. It is here that some of his best friends besides the Kratt Brothers reside. These segments usually involve one or more character besides Zoboo in theme with the episode prior to its intro. Zoboo Name: Zoboo Gender: Male Animal: Lemur Color: White and Brown Zoboo is the main character above all the Zobooland characters. He leaps along in Zobooland and helps out his friends whenever he can with any problem they may have. He will even summon said friends if need be should the need arise, such as when he asked for advice as to how to get rid of his and Snow Lemur's itchiness when Fibby's scratching proved inadequate. Gooble Name: Gooble Gender: Male Animal: Rabbit Creature Color: Purple Gooble is a rabbit creature that enjoys goobleberries among all else. He's kind and gentle, usually willing to compromise with others, as evidenced when he had a hard time playing catch with Narchi since his arms were so short. When his belly is swollen his tummy makes a water slosh sound when he wobbles it around, falls down to the floor, even Zoboo and Sensit bounce on Gooble's big sloshy belly like a tempoline. Narchi Name: Narchi Gender: Male Animal: Anteater Creature Color: Greenish Blue Narchi is a greenish blue anteater hybrid-like creature that is Zoboo's best friend with a plump round body, an elephant trunk-like nose, hole-like eyes, stubby flipper-like arms with three fingers, flat pillar feet, three orange feather-like hairs on his head and an orange spot on his belly. Some of the things he enjoys include playing goobleberry catch, eating zoot fruit, and helping out his friends. He can use his nose in many ways, like launching goobleberries to be caught, eaten or planted or sucking all the excess dirt from Noggendrill's house. Sensit Name: Sensit Gender: Male Animal: Lemur Creature Color: Bluish Purple Sensit is an eccentric big-eyed lemur relation that has his own unique way of walking. More specifically, he loves walking on his fingers, rarely using his actual feet. He loves to show off how great his senses are, but is also willing to admit when he can be fooled, as evidenced by him laughing at Zoboo's joke when he ate striped fruit to blend in with a striped fruit tree. Wiggy Waxwing Name: Wiggy Waxwing Gender: Female Animal: Waxwing Color: Blue and Red Wiggy Waxwing is perhaps the most energetic is one way to put her behavior. She's easily excitable and has little or no inside voice. She's also not the brightest bird, but is willing to help out when need be. She adores rootnoodles, and usually stashes them in her tree hole. Green Puppy Name: Green Puppy Gender: Female Animal: Puppy Color: Green Green Puppy is Zoboo's personal pet, discovered quite by accident one fateful day. Having no home of her own, she's followed Zoboomafoo ever since, and usually plays along with him and Gooble when they enjoy a goobleberry juice puddle. Slimantha Name: Slimantha Gender: Female Animal: Salamander Color: Yellow Slimantha is a rather kindhearted salamander whom means well, but is incredibly slimy. Her heart's in the right place, but every time she tries to hug someone, they literally slip through her fingers. As a result, she has a bit of a depression streak. Fortunately for her, Zoboo is always willing to give her a friendly hug, and loves the ride that comes about from slipping out of her grasp. Noggendrill Name: Noggendrill Gender: Male Animal: Mole Color: Orange Noggendrill is perhaps one of the more bizarre residents of Zobooland, an orange mole with a drill on his head that he uses to dig holes in the ground. He spends most of his time working on his tunnels, even making fun labyrinths for Zoboo and Narchi to play around in. He's also incredibly helpful, willing to lend his part when a crisis occurs in Zobooland. Snow Lemur Name: Snow Lemur Gender: Male Animal: Lemur Color: Light Blue and White Snow Lemur is a rather shy lemur that lives on a mountain, and is a close friend to Zoboo and Sensit. While he loves the ice and snow, he does visit every now and again to play in the sand near the water where Fibby resides. Baby Zoboomafooasaurus Name: Baby Zoboomafooasaurus Gender: Male Animal: Dinosaur Color: Orange and Green Baby Zoboomafooasaurus is a dinosaur and hatched from an egg that Zoboo found, the latter is the former's uncle of sorts, playing with him on multiple occasions when everyone else is away. Zoboomafooasaurus Name: Zoboomafooasaurus Gender: Female Animal: Dinosaur Color: Orange and Green Zoboomafooasaurus is a dinosaur as well as the biggest resident of all the Zobooland characters. Whenever she walks, she roars and stomps on the ground. Buggly Name: Buggly Gender: Male Animal: Bug Color: Green and Blue Buggly is perhaps one of the more interesting characters of Zobooland, a friendly giant bug and will often offer Zoboo a ride on his back. He's often dubbed himself a superstar for his amazing flying prowess, and is often the most cool headed of the Zobooland residents. Fibby Name: Fibby Gender: Female Animal: Sea Creature Color: Orange, Green, Yellow, Red and Blue Fibby is a shy friendly octopus-fish hybrid that is willing to lend either a claw and a tentacle depending on the situation. Born in ancient times, she's perhaps the eldest, and therefore first character to have evolved in Zobooland. Cy Name: Cy Gender: Male Animal: Squid Color: Light Green Cy is a brand new resident of Zobooland, known for accidentally scaring the locals due to his unknown origins. Only Zoboo was willing to give him the time of day, and it took time for the others to befriend him. But thankfully, Cy is not a malicious creature, just unusual. Category:Locations